Not a child
by Marykim20
Summary: While attending the International Ball Romano meets someone he used to have crush on several centuries ago. What will their meeting result in?


**Hey, everyone! I finally decided to post something like this. Hope you'll like it, even though the pairing is not that popular. I've been rewatching this cute episode, where little Romano asked Belgium to kiss him and wondered if he would still like her in his adulthood. Well, you know how ships are born.**

 **Once again I have to remind that English is not my Mother tongue, so there might be some minor mistakes. Please, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

 **Not a child**

Secrecy. Such an important word for any country existing. No human should be aware of the fact that countries are not just territory and government, but they walk among them, drink, eat, breathe and suffer along with them and even more so. It is a _secret._ Even though it is very hard to kill a country, it doesn't mean they are not vulnerable and hurting them might cost a lot.

But even countries sometimes want to have fun like mere humans, without being under suspicion or in danger. And every once in a decade they organize the great International Ball, where all of them gather all alone without being afraid of being overheard by mortals, and have fun all they want.

The year was 1870. And this time it was France's turn to hold the Ball at his place. And right now the host of the party was holding a glass of fine wine and smiling contently at the sight in front of him. The grand hall was filled with nations from all over the world. He had a great view standing at the top of the stairs, which was located right in front of the entrance. This way he could see both the arriving guests and those who'd already been present and now having chat with their counterparts.

"Très bien! So many beautiful men and women gathered in one place." He said aloud to himself and then his grin grew wider as he spotted the newcomers, among which was his close friend.

Francis strode down into the crowd of the gathered nations and made a bee line towards the representation of Spain, who was that very friend he had spotted before.

"Antonio, my friend!" France exclaimed, making the other country turn around and look at him.

"Happy to see you too, Francis." Spain nodded and they shook hands. "I am glad to attend the Ball at your place. Besides, Lovino has finally decided to come along too. He has changed since his reunion with his brother."

"Lovi...?" Francis finally looked at the young men behind Spain's back. He instantly recognized Feliciano, whom he was seeing quite often. And beside him stood Lovino, who looked about 19 years old now, but France could still tell those brown hair and hazel eyes had once belonged to a boy he used to play with in their childhood, before he was taken by Spain. After hearing his name Lovino made a step forward and stood side by side with Antonio, glaring at Francis in annoyance. North Italy followed him shortly and stood to the other side of his brother. France continued speaking. "I'm sorry I haven't recognized you. You've grown up since I last saw you."

"Tsk, I..." Romano began harshly, but was abruptly stopped by Spain, who laid his gloved hand on his shoulder and stared at him intently. Romano had a sharp tongue and everyone was used to it, even Francis. But that night France was their host and it would be highly rude to offend him. Luckily, Romano understood this and was able to stop speaking before it was too late.

"Lovi, why don't you two have a look around the hall while I and France speak? I think we would be better this way." Spain said calmly.

"Don't speak to me like I am a child." Romano retorted, but he knew he should comply. It would be better for the three of them. "See you soon." He nodded to the host and along with Feliciano they left the two alone to discuss something.

"I am happy to attend the ball with you, Lovi." Feliciano said excitedly. It's the first time you actually agreed to do it. And it means a lot to me, since are united now, brother."

Lovino looked at Feli and for the first time that day he smiled. After all, his heart was not made of steel.

"Will me excuse me, if I went to find England? I need to speak with him for a bit." Italy asked. Romano didn't object and the two brothers parted.

Lovino walked through the crowd of other countries. The hall was fairly large and despite having about 100 people inside it was pretty spaciously. Some countries were gathered in several groups, probably discussing politics and economy between each other. The others were dancing polonaise in the centre of the ball room. Among them he spotted Austria and Hungary and Romano smirked as he saw Prussia scowling at the two not far away. Walking further, he noticed the group of female nations including Liechtenstein, Belarus, Ukraine and... Belgium?

His heart skipped a bit as he saw all too familiar fair hair and big green eyes. Her smile was the same as he remembered, so beautiful and warm. He blushed at the memory when he asked her to kiss him in his childhood. Back then she smiled at him too, embarrassing him to the bone. But he loved this smile.

His train of thought was interrupted as her eyes met his and she gasped. Romano felt uneasy and wanted to run away, but his legs wouldn't comply. He silently watched as she excused herself to the other nations and approached him. Lovino was surprised to realize that now he was quite taller than her.

"Romano, is that you?" She asked carefully, seemingly not quite sure who was in front of her.

"Good evening, Laura." He was very anxious to speak with her, but didn't show it as he spoke and then took her hand to place a delicate kiss there. "You look marvellous today."

"You've grown since I saw you last time, dear Lovino. Why didn't you attend any balls before?"

"I... It is not my way of having fun." He said as he studied her face. "I don't even know how Spain and Veneziano managed to drag me here tonight. They said it would be good for both of me and Feli to attend, since we are one country now. And now I understand this ball is worth attending."

Belgium was about to say something, but was interrupted by a loud voice of France.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." The host spoke from the top of the stairs. "I am happy to hold this year International Ball and see all of you here. Please enjoy yourselves. And now I want to announce the first waltz tonight. Music, please!"

The music started playing and the male countries hurried to invite the ladies to have this dance with them.

Romano cleared his throat and returned his gaze to Belgium.

"May I have the pleasure of being your partner for this dance?" He asked politely and bowed.

"Of course, Lovi." Laura curtsied, took his offered hand and Romano led her to the centre of the hall. He took her right hand in his and laid his left one on her waist. Her free hand found its place on his shoulder and as the prelude of the music led to its main part, they started dancing.

Their eyes were only on each other as they were spinning around the hall. Occasionally, Romano lifted and spun her in his arms without any struggle, and every time he wondered if it was due to her being light or him being strong. He wanted to believe both. He wanted to appear strong for her and he liked the thought of Belgium being slim and light. This way she would feel safe in his arms and he would know that she needed his protection. He wondered, if she thought the same.

As they danced, his eyes found Veneziano, who looked with a smile at him and nodded. Romano averted his gaze in embarrassment. Then he caught a worried look on Laura's face as she asked if he was all right. Lovino nodded and they continued their spinning.

Suddenly a loud voice interrupted the waltz, making all of the guests, including Belgium and Romano stop and look for the source.

"Hey you! Get away from her!"

At first Romano didn't realize that this threat was addressed to him. But when he caught the angry stare of Netherlands and all the nations close to them on him and Belgium, he got it. Netherlands hated Spain. And Romano as his former colony was also in Govert's enemy list.

Belgium's brother then strode aggressively towards them and stopped in front of Lovino. Romano was shorter than the blond nation, but he held his gaze firmly, even though he had to lift his head a bit to do this. He didn't even notice that the music has stopped and all the other countries started gathering around them.

"You will not touch her again." Netherlands hissed dangerously, but the Italian was not intimidated. In fact, he was very, very angry. How dare he start a scandal and embarrass his sister? How dare he interrupt the dance? And how dare he challenge South Italy?

"And you, bastard, will not embarrass her again!" He spat back. "And you will apologize to the lady immediately! Being her brother might make you her supervisor, but you cannot tell her what to do or not to do! She agreed to dance with me and you have to respect her wishes!" He wasn't going to yell at first, but it still happened.

"You little rat!" Netherlands was going to hit him, and Vargas was ready to fight back, but luckily the other nation was stopped by France, who stood in front of Romano, protecting him.

"Govert! What do you think you are doing, mon ami? It's a ball! International Ball. We are supposed to have fun and pleasant company and I won't let you spoil it with fighting."

Netherlands grumbled, but stopped. His eyes once again bore into a figure behind France though. Lovino once again held his gaze and they stayed this way until Govert turned to Belgium and spoke to her.

"We're leaving. I won't stand you dancing with this Italian. We shall speak in the hotel."

"But Govert..." Laura tried to object, but he abruptly walked up to her and grabbed her wrist.

This time nothing could stop Lovino. He made a firm step and hit the other nation in the face, making him lose his balance and almost fall. Netherlands roared and attacked as well, the two getting into a fierce fight. Romano got to block the blow to his face, but even though he managed to do it the first time, the second was aimed to his abdomen and he wasn't able to protect himself. The blow was so strong that he couldn't breathe in. But he didn't fall. He quickly changed his position to charge again, but suddenly he felt someone hold him still from behind.

"Lovi, please, stop!" The voice of his twin brother calmed him down and he stood still. Feli instantly released him and walked to stand beside Romano with his hand on his shoulder.

Netherlands was being held by France and England, still trying to fight them off. But when he noticed that he was the only one acting like a child, he stopped, but still looked at Vargas brothers angrily.

Romano was sick of that. His entire mood was spoiled thanks to this brat and he didn't want to get involved with Netherlands again and cause troubles to France and Belgium.

"I think I'll leave." He said firmly. "Tired."

Feliciano squeezed his shoulder, making Lovino look at him. "No, brother. Please, don't."

Romano didn't say anything. He shrugged his brother's hand away and nodded to France silently. And after that he left the ball without looking back.

* * *

When Lovino arrived to the hotel, the first thought to cross his mind was to take a bath. He quickly undressed and went into the hot water to wash away all rage left in him. It helped a bit, but he still was thinking over what had happened.

He left the shower, wearing only the towel around his hips. He could have done without it since he had booked another room and Feliciano was not going to come, but he did it just in case. He wanted to be alone right now. Of course, he had left a note to Feli saying he would like to spend the night alone, so that his brother wouldn't worry.

He stepped into the room and drying his hair with another towel. His hair was still wet though, but it was going to dry completely soon.

Romano walked to his luggage to pull out his night underwear. It was summer and he didn't want to wear anything else. He was alone anyway.

However, as he pulled the underwear on, someone knocked at the door. Romano froze. He was not decent enough to open the door right away. He slowly walked to the door and asked, "Who's there?"

"Romano, is that you? It's me, Belgium."

South Italy was not prepared for this.

"Uh, Laura... What do you want?" It slipped harsher than he had intended, but he was too flustered to correct himself.

"I... " she sounded hurt, " I just wanted to apologize for my brother. He acted like a child. And I'm sorry he interrupted our dance." Lovino didn't know what to say and when he kept silent for too long, Belgium got it as a sign for her to leave. "I shall be going then..."

"How did you know where I moved? I had a room with Feliciano, but now I'm here."

"Feliciano told me that you moved and then I asked the innkeeper where to." She responded carefully.

"Ahh... You are smart." Was all he managed to mutter.

"Lovi... Can I come in?"

Romano profusely blushed. "Um.. What for?"

"I need to see you." She stated firmly and Lovino was at a loss of words.

"I'm not decent." He blurted. "Go away."

"You are not a woman to be decent or not. Please, open the door. We need to talk face to face." He wanted it. He wanted to see her. But he wasn't sure he was ready. He hesitated. "Romano, please."

He sighed. "Let me put my trousers on at least." He walked to the luggage then and did just that. After putting on the trousers he went back to open the door.

Belgium was still in her ball dress. She seemed to leave shortly after him and didn't even stop to change into something more comfortable. It was sweet.

She blushed when she saw his bare torso and he looked away. "Sorry if I'm not decent enough."

"It's ok."

He looked back at her to see her eyes dart up to his. It meant... She'd examined his body while he wasn't looking, hadn't she? He knew he was in good shape. He grew up with Spain, who was a fan of training after all. The older nation was his personal trainer and didn't took no for an answer. So Romano had no choice but do the exercises every day. He wasn't complaining though.

"Come on in then." Lovino made a step back and turned around to walk towards the armchairs in the corner. Belgium followed him and they sat across each other. The armchairs were pretty close to each other though, so the two nations felt a bit uncomfortable being so close to each other.

"So sorry I left, Laura." Vargas finally spoke after several moments of silence. "I just didn't want you to get into more trouble for dancing with me." It was very out of character to say something like this, but he knew he had to apologize.

Suddenly he felt her left hand come to rest on his right wrist and their eyes met.

"You shouldn't apologize. I wanted to dance with you and I didn't want you to leave, but you shouldn't blame yourself for everything. I..." Her hand moved up his arm, causing him to shiver slightly. He didn't hear anything she said after that. His hazel eyes bore into hers as he watched her speak and felt her touch. He couldn't look away or move at all.

Her hand cupped his cheek then and Romano noticed that she stopped talking and was now studying him. He also noticed that the two of them bent slightly to each other and their lips were only inches apart. Belgium's hand then moved to his hair and then... something happened.

She touched his curl.

Romano froze. A wave of strange sensation shot through him as he struggled to breathe. Belgium, however, didn't notice this change. In fact, her gaze was still on the curl. _'No, don't look at it. Don't touch again!'_ And then... she did just that. She _took_ it and _pulled._

"What is this curl, Romano?" Laura finally met his eyes again. That's when she noticed the strange look he was giving her. "Lovi? What's wrong?" She barely managed to finish the sentence when South Italy charged forward, pinned her to the back of the armchair and kissed her passionately.

At first Belgium was too shocked to move and do anything. Her eyes were wide open as his lips moved against hers. But then a pleasant warmth spread through her body and she gave in. With her eyes now closed she laid left hand on his stomach, feeling strong muscles under the skin, while her right hand found itself on the back of his head.

He pressed himself against her, deepening the kiss and touching her neck and cheek. He knew they shouldn't be doing this, but it felt so right. This woman used to be his crush in his childhood and now centuries later his feelings resurfaced.

They broke the kiss to catch their breaths and to look at each other.

"It's my erogenous zone..." Romano whispered, answering the question she had asked before the kiss.

She stared at him in surprise and then burst out laughing.

Lovino wanted to get angry at first, but when he saw this sincere and kind smile once again, his heart burst with joy for making her laugh.

He then stood up and went to stand by the window and look down at the people walking down the street. 'In need to calm down, or I won't be able to stop myself.'

After some moments he heard a rustle of fabric as Laura stood up as well and walked up behind him. She embraced him from behind and he surprised himself by not complaining. They stood like this for some moments until she spoke. "You've really grown up."

Romano turned around then and kissed her once again. This time the kiss started more gently, but then turned as much passionate as before. Lovino's hands started fumbling with the back of her dress, loosening the corset, while they continued kissing.

To get her out the dress they had to break, since it was too hard to undo while doing something like that. But when Romano finally had her in his arms in nothing but her underwear, leaving her upper half exposed fully to him. He knew he couldn't wait any much longer. He tried not to look away, but failed, but it didn't seem to bother her as she embraced him tightly, pressing her chest against his. Blood rushed to his face as he felt her hard nipples against him.

Suddenly the shyness was gone in one second and replaced by pure lust. He moved them to the bed and they both fell down there and Lovino crawled on top of her, covering her neck with kisses. Laura gasped as he found a sensitive spot there and sucked, making her shudder and press his head even closer. The passion was growing with each second. After another kissing session Romano pulled away and sat upright, admiring her form. He traced her collarbone, while looking intently and lustfully into her eyes. After seeing no rejection he cupped her breasts and kneaded them, making her moan in pleasure.

Her skin was so soft under his touch and before he could stop himself, he took one breast in his mouth, wanting to give her even more pleasure. He already knew he was no child to her anymore, but he had a desperate need to _prove_ it. The sounds she was making were like a song to his ears, urging him to continue, and if he could he would do that eternally. But it was just a preparation, a foreplay to something bigger that was about to happen.

Lovino's lips found Laura's again and they kissed sensually again, making a small pause to get ready. After that he slowly removed all of her undergarments, admiring her womanly hips and slim legs. And then he finally disposed of his trousers and underwear, which was way too tight for him right now.

Laura watched with half-lidded eyes as he climbed over her, so that he was standing on his fours, caging her, and stayed there, one last time silently asking her permission. The permission she willingly granted to him.

His hand moved down and caressed her inner thigh, giving her pleasurable tingles, and then went to her knee to bend it to make more room for...

She gasped as he entered her. It was not her first time, but it happened too quickly and a bit too harsh. Romano realized his mistake and stopped, kissing her cheek lovingly, waiting for her to adjust.

"It's all right, Lovi." She whispered and he pressed his body closer to hers with him propping on his elbow, while the other hand was still holding her knee. But Laura was not very comfortable this way and finally they ended up having her legs around his waist and him looming over her on his elbows.

He started slowly, but with each thrust gaining speed. She whimpered and he felt a sudden urge to kiss her again. How many kisses have they shared since her arrival? Too much? No, it's never too much. Lovino attacked her lips and Belgium's hands ran through his hair. She was engulfed in passion too. His thrusts were not harsh enough to hurt, but still firm enough to make a sound, which aroused her even more. He was an Italian after all, and according to Ancient Rome the Italians were best lovers.

Suddenly he slowed down and before she managed to ask, he lifted them in upright position, so that she was now in his lap, with him still inside of her.

Laura's fair hair tickled his cheeks when he nuzzled under her chin and once again sucked there. But he had to stop, because she impatiently shifted, implying that she wanted him to continue the main part. She grasped his shoulders and after some of his thrusts started moving in sync with him up and down.

It didn't last long, for Belgium got impatient and pressed her hands to his chest as a demand of him to lie back, while she stayed in sitting position. Romano admired her form above him and his hands came to rest on her hips as she started moving up and down. She was good at it and Romano closed his eyes as her movements caused pleasant shivers down his body.

He was close and judging by her increasing pace she was too. And after some more thrusts he came, gripping her hips. She followed right after him and fell down on his chest.

They lay there, holding each other in their arms. Romano traced lines across her back and she contently sighed. He then shifted to withdraw himself from her and she lifted her head to look at him. When Laura touched his cheek, Romano leaned into it, completely betraying his tsundere character this night. He realized it too late and at first he wanted to stop this. But he didn't want to hurt her after what had happened.

"Do you..." He trailed off, still fighting with his inner self, "do you want to spend a week or two in Italy? With me?"

Laura smiled. "Sure I do, why not?"

She had to move down from him as Romano lifted himself and sat on the edge of the bed. Belgium only could see his bare back, but she somehow knew he was staring at the floor absent-mindedly. "It's about your brother. I don't want you to have problems."

"Lovi..." She sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I am an adult and deep inside he knows that. Either way he won't do me any harm. You shouldn't worry about it."

South Italy visibly relaxed and she raised her head to look at him warmly.

"Fine then. We are leaving tomorrow." He murmured and tried very hard to hide his smile.

She still saw it though and kissed him softly once again.

* * *

 **It was probably a bit OOC, but I tried:D**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated:3**


End file.
